


A Two Player Game

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, F/F, Femslash, Girl Penis, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Intersex, Kissing, Lapdance, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Riding, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24760336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: Asuna tells her girlfriend, Suguha, about a new viral challenge and gets her to try it. Suguha is expecting nothing more than a friendly online match to test her skills, however, Asuna has other ideas. PWP. Very M-rated smut. Intersex. G!P Suguha x Asuna. Femslash. AU.
Relationships: Kirigaya Suguha | Leafa/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	A Two Player Game

**GREETINGS ALL YOU SWEET SUPERSTARS! I HOPE THAT YOU ARE KEEPING SAFE AND HAVING A GOOD DAY! THANK YOU FOR CHECKING OUT THIS STORY. I MUST ADMIT THAT I AM A NEWCOMER TO THE WORLD OF SWORD ART ONLINE (I ACTUALLY STARTED WITH THE ABRIDGED SERIES), BUT I WANTED TO CRACK MY KNUCKLES AND HAVE A GO AT WRITING A STORY WITH ASUNA AND SUGUHA TOGETHER. HERE ARE SOME NOTES ABOUT THIS STORY; IT IS PURE SMUT BETWEEN TWO WOMEN. SUGUHA IS INTERSEX MEANING SHE HAS A PENIS, AND THE TWO OF THEM ARE AN ALREADY ESTABLISHED COUPLE. PLEASE ENJOY!**

**XXX**

Suguha could barely get a word out as her girlfriend, Asuna Yuuki, dragged her into the bedroom.

While this usually would mean something else, especially with Suguha's family out of the house at the moment, she was left puzzled as Asuna had told her she had come across something that she needed to show her. Before Suguha could even question her, Asuna was already in a rush and pushing Suguha down onto the chair resting in front of a desk where her gaming computer was set up. Asuna hurried to switch the console on while Suguha tried to catch her breath.

''Okay, you have me right where you want me.'' Suguha huffed. ''Now, will you tell me what's going on?''

After switching the console on, Asuna turned to her girlfriend and gave her a sweet smile. ''It's a new video game challenge that I've seen go viral and I thought that we'd try it for ourselves.''

''You could have told me that earlier. You didn't need to drag me back home to do it.''

Without a word, Asuna handed Suguha a console controller, and now Suguha was beyond bewildered. She couldn't remember the last time she had played a game that wasn't compatible with the Nerve Gear. VR games were the big trend nowadays and were what was hot on the market. Games that required a handheld controller were seen as old news, leaving Suguha baffled that a game on this outdated system was going viral. Her confusion only grew when she saw the screen flick on and the menu of Asuna's game of choice came up.

''Battle Brawl Online?'' Suguha asked, earning a nod from Asuna. ''How has a random run of the mill battle royale game gone viral?''

''It's not about the game, more the challenge. I just picked this game because I thought it would be a good fit.''

''Well, stop leaving me in suspense. What is the challenge?''

''It's called The Grind!''

For a split second, Suguha's cheeks began to turn red. Her mind plummeted into the gutter as she thought of what Asuna was referring to. However, she shrugged off any naughty thoughts that were building up inside of her as she believed Asuna was referring to Suguha needing to grind up her avatar's level to a certain amount. It didn't help that as Asuna was setting up the game, she was bending over the desk, giving Suguha a teasing glance of her shorts barely covering her ass. It was like she had deliberately wore skimpy clothes to tease her girlfriend. And judging by the slight bulge in Suguha's pants. It was working.

Once everything was set up, Asuna stood back and watched as Suguha flicked through the character selection screen. Asuna folded her arms behind her back and moved closer to her girlfriend. ''Do you know what you have to do?''

Suguha smirked. ''It's a battle royale game. I've got this handled. Though, I don't know why you didn't just ask my brother to do this challenge. You know he's more of a gamer than me.''

''True,'' Asuna leaned forward and gave Suguha a quick kiss on the cheek. ''But, it's a two player challenge, and I wanted to do it with you.''

Suguha raised her eyebrows. She looked around for a second controller. But Asuna made no attempt to grab one. ''Well, you better be ready to join in, cause I'm about to join a match now.''

''Great,'' Asuna said.

Even when Suguha selected stage number 16.5 and waited for other online players to join in, Asuna still didn't look for her own controller. Suguha thought about searching for her brothers and handing it over, but by the time she considered getting out of her search, other players had joined in. It was their lucky day to get a dozen players so quickly. Suguha smiled slightly, happy to see so many players still liked to play games the old fashioned way. Her competitive nature began to take over as she prepared herself to take names and kick ass.

Suddenly, Asuna stepped in between Suguha and the screen, blocking her girlfriend's sight. Suguha opened her mouth to say something when Asuna then surprised her by sitting down on her lap.

''Asuna?!'' Suguha squeaked, feeling her girlfriend take a comfortable position sitting on her. ''What are you doing?''

Asuna looked over her shoulder and winked. ''This is part of the challenge. Just focus on the game. If you die, you lose.''

Suguha gulped loudly. The controller almost fumbled out of her hands as she trembled. But, she couldn't let that distract her as the screen shifted from the menu to the location, and Suguha's game avatar appeared on the map. The moment she was given the signal to start and make her way to the center of the level, Asuna started to slowly rotate her hips, causing Suguha to moan.

''Asuna? Was this really a viral challenge?'' Suguha groaned, trying to stop herself from thrusting her hips forward.

Asuna grinned mischievously as she could feel the bulge between Suguha's push against her ass. ''No, I just made it up now. I thought it'd be fun to try.''

''You…'' Suguha's playful taunts had to wait, as she was immediately bombarded by other players trying to kill her. Remembering Asuna's warning that she would stop if she died, Suguha quickly focused on the game and was able to escape the hellfire and retaliate with attacks of her own.

Despite her best attempts to concentrate on the game, Suguha's eyes would keep flickering to Asuna's back, watching her roll her hips and grind her body down onto hers. Even with a layer of clothes still between them, Suguha could feel her girlfriend's incredible curves pushing down onto her, rubbing against her cock which strained and throbbed under her pants. She wished that she could free her shaft, but she feared that if she took her hands of the controller, she would lose the game and Asuna would stop with this pleasurable torment.

''You're doing great.'' Asuna encouraged, leaning back so that she could rest her whole body against Suguha.

This was far from the first time that the couple had done anything sexy together. However, this was the first time they could remember where Asuna was initiating foreplay while Suguha was preoccupied, and she didn't immediately have her way with Asuna. Spurred on by Asuna's challenge and her gamer instinct to beat the other players going against her, Suguha pushed on, eliminating any one in her way and getting closer to the goal on the map.

''Question…'' Suguha panted as Asuna continued with the sultry lap dance. ''What happens if I win the challenge?''

''You'll see,'' Asuna teased, smiling wildly as she saw Suguha advance forward on screen. ''Hmm, I should have known this would be too easy for you. Let's up the difficulty.''

''I'm in the middle of a match. You can't up the…''

Before Suguha could finish her sentence, Asuna got up, spun around and then dropped to her knees in front of Suguha.

''Oh.'' Suguha whimpered, realizing what was about to happen.

Always gazing up at her flustered girlfriend, Asuna quickly undid Suguha's pants and pulled them down her legs. She let out a throaty moan as she caught sight of the very large tent in her girlfriend's underpants. She reached forward and brushed her hand over the stiff bulge, causing Suguha to flinch. The gamer girl tried to focus on the game, almost dying at one point due to a very persistent rival. Asuna watched Suguha play as her hand rubbed up and down, teasing her. It wasn't until Suguha defeated the other gamer when Asuna finally continued, tugging her pants down and freeing Suguha's aching cock.

A delightful moan slipped past Asuna's lips as she reached out to grasp the shaft and stroke it. Like always, her fingers could barely reach around the incredible girth. She brought her face closer, admiring her girlfriend's unbelievable size. Another aroused moan escaped her as she flicked her tongue against the length and started to lick upwards.

''Asuna!'' Suguha opened, trying to stop herself from closer her eyes as her girlfriend licked all the way up to the tip, tasting the pre-cum leaking from her.

Asuna stroked the shaft from the base to the tip as she swirled her tongue around the head of her girlfriend's cock. Her whole body trembled as she listened to Suguha's delightful moans. She lowered her head and took Suguha's cock into her mouth. At the same time, Suguha began to rock her hips, thrusting into her girlfriend's mouth as she sucked her. Asuna inched her lips further down the length, stroking the part she couldn't reach. No matter how hard or how often she tried, she could never take all of her girlfriend in her mouth. The best she could do was feel the shaft fuck her throat before her nose could touch Suguha's stomach. If she was lucky and her girlfriend was thrusting really hard, she would be able to feel Suguha's big, swaying balls brush against her chin.

Suguha whined and mewled, trying to shift around in her seat, wanting to survive in the game so that this could go on for as long as possible. She had a number of close calls, but she wasn't about to let that stop her, nor was Asuna. She felt Asuna's tongue slide along the underside of her shaft. The tip hit the back of Asuna's throat, causing her to gag before pulling back.

''Keep going,'' Asuna panted, stroking Suguha's cock quickly to lubricate it. ''You're almost there.''

''You mean with the game or…''

Asuna smirked before moving her head down so that she could suck on her girlfriend's balls. Suguha cried out, almost dropping her controller as Asuna's lips were all over her. She continued to stroke Suguha while letting her balls rub against her face. Once she was satisfied, Asuna returned to the tip and wrapped her lips around it, sliding down and deepthroating her girlfriend. She could feel Suguha twitch with every flick of her tongue and every hard suck. She tried to force herself down as far as she could go, choking on Suguha's cock over and over again. The sloppy sound of her gagging almost drowned out the action going on in the game.

Suguha's eyes kept shifting from watching Asuna's head bobbing up and down between her legs and the dwindling numbers of the other players in the game. She hadn't even realized how close to the end she was. The vibrations of her girlfriend's lips on her cock was driving her crazy. The vibrations of the controller in her hands signalled to her that she had almost won. There were less than half a dozen players left standing in her way. She tried to keep her eyes fixed on the screen. Her whole body tingled and she could feel an overwhelming sensation heat up throughout. She tried to hold off for as long as possible. With how intense the game was, she knew that if she lost concentration for a second, she would be defeated.

''Oh…this is it!'' Suguha cried out as she locked onto her target.

Asuna wasn't certain if Suguha was referring to herself or the video game, either way, she kept on sucking, bringing her lips down as far as she could go. The very tip of her nose tickled Suguha's stomach. Just as a great sense of pride warmed her chest, Suguha thrust her hips forward, driving the full length of her cock down Asuna's throat, causing tears to well up in her eyes. She muffled and tried to speak, but her mouth was too full, and she had a feeling it was about to get even more overwhelmed in a second.

''Asuna!'' Suguha screamed as she destroyed the last player standing in her way and she came hard.

Suguha erratically pumped her hips forward, driving her cock into Asuna's mouth as she spurted jets of thick cum. Asuna leaned her head forward, determined to swallow all of it. Once the game over title appeared on screen, Suguha threw the controller away and placed her hands on the back of Asuna's head, keeping her in place. There was so much that it began to leak out of the corners of Asuna's mouth. One of Asuna's hands reached to fondle Suguha's balls, trying to drain her completely while her other hand went underneath her own shorts so that she could rub her aching pussy. Her fingers dampened instantly.

After Suguha was empty, she slumped back against the chair, her face red and sweaty as she panted with relief. Asuna pulled back, trying to keep her lips sealed as she swallowed the massive load in her mouth. After a few attempts, she succeeded and stared at Suguha proudly.

''I actually won.'' Suguha whimpered.

Asuna playfully pouted. ''I give you the most mind-blowing blowjob ever and you can only think about your match? I'm starting to think that your brother isn't the true gamer in your house.''

Suguha giggled and sat up on her chair. She grabbed Asuna's hands and pulled her girlfriend to sit on her lap again and press their lips together. Asuna happily returned the kiss, pushing her tongue into Suguha's mouth and giving her girlfriend a taste of her own medicine. As Suguha wrapped her arms around Asuna's body to hug her, Asuna once again began to grind her hips down on Suguha's lap, feeling her girlfriend's cock stiffen again. She moaned with pleasure. Her pussy gushed with anticipation, wanting to feel her inside.

Asuna separated from the kiss and leaned to Suguha's ear. She ran her tongue around the earlobe and nibbled on it. ''You asked what would happen if you won the challenge?''

''Yeah.'' Suguha replied breathlessly.

Asuna grabbed one of Suguha's hands and brought it under her shirt so that her girlfriend to grope her breasts. Suguha smiled and started to squeeze Asuna's breasts lightly. As Asuna let Suguha grope her breasts, she pulled up her shirt and threw it away, confirming to Suguha that Asuna wasn't wearing a bra today. Asuna moaned as she felt Suguha's fingers play with her nipples, teasing them until they were hard and erect. Suguha leaned forward and nibbled on the pink buds, teething them and pulling on them the way Asuna liked. After letting Suguha give her breasts some much needed attention, Asuna quickly stood up and pulled her shorts down her slender legs.

''Going commando?'' Suguha commented, noting the lack of panties as her now nude girlfriend stood before her. ''Were you that confident I was going to win the challenge?''

Asuna shrugged as she straddled Suguha's lap and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's shoulders. ''We were going to have sex either way. It was just going to be a guess on whether it would be victory sex or sympathy sex.''

Suguha pouted. But, she couldn't stay angry for long, especially when Asuna gave her that adorable smile of hers. How could a girl look like a top and a bottom at the same time? Suguha wasn't sure, but Asuna had somehow found a way.

Asuna raised her hips, reaching down to grip Suguha's cock, happy to feel it back to full hardness. She lowered herself down, feeling the tip rub against her soaked entrance. She rotated her hips, teasing Suguha further. Suguha grabbed Asuna's hips and helped to guide her downward as she thrust up. Asuna bit her bottom lip and whimpered as she felt Suguha slide inside of her. No matter how many times they had done it, they still had to take things slow so that Asuna could welcome Suguha's immense size. As much as she wanted to take it hard and fast as soon as possible, Suguha wasn't about to do anything that would discomfort or hurt her girlfriend.

As Asuna felt her walls being stretched by Suguha's girth, her wetness leaked down the length. They shuddered and held each other closely as Asuna slid further down. Once they were comfortable enough to move, Suguha began to work her cock in and out of Asuna's pussy, causing her girlfriend to throw her head back and let out a delightful gasp. Asuna spread her legs wider as she started to bounce on her girlfriend's cock. Suguha rested her face between Asuna's bouncing cleavage, sucking and licking her breasts. One of her hands reached around to grasp Asuna's ass, groping it and feeling her slam down on her with greater force each time.

''Yes, yes, yes!'' Asuna cried out and moved up and down on Suguha's cock, gaining speed with each bonce.

With Suguha's help, Asuna bounced up and down faster and harder, feeling the full length pound her deeper. Their hips met with an erratic pace. Asuna's juices were flowing out of her onto Suguha's lap. She was already incredibly wet from the blowjob and lap dance she had given her girlfriend earlier. Now, with Suguha's cock pounding into her harder and faster with each thrust, it was impossible for her to hold out for much longer. She could feel Suguha's fingers rub against her ass, adding more pleasure and bringing her closer to her own orgasm.

''Suguha…I'm going to cum!'' Asuna cried out.

Suguha fucked Asuna with everything she had. ''Me too! Let's cum together!''

Only a moment later, Asuna threw her head back in pure ecstasy. Her pussy clenched around Suguha's hard, throbbing cock. She fell forward as she rode out her orgasm while Suguha kept fucking her. Her wetness gushed all over her girlfriend's shaft. She felt Suguha holding onto her before thrusting her cock once more and filling her girlfriend with her seed. Unfortunately, she didn't cum as much as she had done earlier, but it was more than enough to satisfy Asuna. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Suguha peppered her neck and shoulders with kisses and they slowed down their movements before stopping and resting.

Suguha ran her hands up and down Asuna's back as she tried to steady her breathing as they both came down from their orgasmic high together. ''That was a good way to surprise me.''

Asuna lifted herself up to gaze into Suguha's eyes and kiss her on the lips. ''That's not all.''

''Asuna,'' Suguha sighed. ''As much as I would love to, I don't think I…''

''No, you perv,'' Asuna replied, lightly slapping Suguha's shoulder. She lifted herself off her girlfriend and quickly searched for her shorts. When she found them, she bent over to retrieve something in her pockets. In doing so, she gave Suguha a very pleasant sight of her ass and pussy, with Suguha's cum still leaking out of her.

''Now, you're just teasing me.'' Suguha blushed.

Asuna looked over her shoulders, smirked and wiggled her ass as a blush spread across her cheeks too. She had something in her head and hurried back to sit on Suguha's leg. She handed her girlfriend two letters with their names on it. Suguha didn't even need to open it to know what it was. Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened in disbelief.

''No way!''

Asuna pumped her fist in the air. ''We got it! We've been accepted to receive an advance copy of Sword Art Online!''

''How did you do it? That's the hottest upcoming VR video game. Everyone's been trying to get one!''

''I was extra determined cause I knew you'd been looking forward to it like the nerd you are.'' Asuna winked.

With a wide smile, Suguha brought Asuna's face closer to hers and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Her heart fluttered as she could feel Asuna's smile against hers. ''You're a nerd too. Otherwise you wouldn't have got yourself a copy.''

''I just wanted to see what the big deal was. From all the hype this game has been building, anyone would think it was life or death.''

''Trust me,'' Suguha smiled. ''This game is going to be unlike anything you've seen before.''

**XXX**

**I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED THIS. THE ENDING JUST CAME TO ME AS I WAS FINISHING, I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A BIT OF TRAGIC IRONIC FORESHADOWING FOR WHAT WAS TO COME. BUT DID YOU LIKE THE SMUT? DON'T BE AFRAID TO LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND COMMENTS. I HAVE MANY OTHER STORIES PLANNED OUT WITH A FULL LIST ON MY PROFILE IF YOU'RE NEW AND WANT TO SEE WHAT ELSE I'M WRITING. KEEP BEING AMAZING, STAY SAFE, WASH YOUR HANDS, TA-TA FOR NOW.**


End file.
